The Rebel And The Singer
by the.prophet.rose
Summary: Rebel leader Emmeline gets a dream come true, she meets her favorite band, The Black Veil Brides. Only, its a post apocalyptic black out, and the lead singer, Andy Biersack is hurt. Badly. Now, Emmeline not only has to lead a rebellion against the New World, she has to deal with her crush as well.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first fanfic. Please give me advice on how to make it more enjoyable for you guys. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Andy's vision began to blur again. The only thing he heard was Juliet's screams that had been haunting him for the past 2 weeks. Out of nowhere he heard Jake yell to some men out what looked to be hunting.

"Please, he needs help hell die if he loses anymore blood." Jake begged to the men, "Come with us." One of the men said, the other radioed in to where ever they were headed about how there were five men in need of help, and one in serious conditions. A few minutes later they were led to a van, Andy was put into the back with Jinxx and Ashely, who had been carrying him, while Jake, CC, and the other men went into the front. Andy started to lose consciousness and drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

"We're here." One of the men said, he was about Andy's height and had dark brown hair and eyes, the other was shorter, and had greying hair and a beard to match, the van slowed to a halt, and the back doors where Andy, Jinxx, and Ashley were. There was a stretcher waiting for Andy. Andy groaned in pain as he was moved to the stretcher and wheeled in to what he assumed was a hospital. _There's still an operating hospital? Weird_ he thought to himself, forgetting that thought as the pain in his abdomen came back. All five of them were led to a room, and Andy was transferred onto the bed. A woman ran in and shouted to the four standing band members. "I'm putting you four to works o we can save Andy." They were a little surprised to hear that she knew Andy's name. "Jinxx, CC, start tearing up these bandages, Jake, put pressure on his would, Ashely, take a damp washcloth and cool him off." She said as she moved to the door. "How the hell do you know our names?!" Ashely asked kind of freaked out about the whole situation. "Because I loved your band." She said as she left the room.

A few minutes later she came back with medical supplies and a bottle of whiskey. "I don't think this a good time to get drunk." CC said as she placed everything down on a table. "It's to sterilize the equipment and the wound. We just ran out of Rubbing Alcohol a couple days ago. She said as she poured some whiskey into a basin. She pulled a bottle of medicine and a needle out of the pile and stated to was a sedative, because what was about to happen would HURT. She injected Andy and he seemed calmer than he had in the last month. Once everything was ready, all four men held down one of Andy's limbs so he wouldn't struggle. As the woman was prepping, she had them fill her in on what happened. Apparently, they were running from soldiers and Andy got shot. It wasn't a clean shot, so the doctor had to take out the shrapnel from the bullet.

A searing pain was present in Andy's wound, and he started to scream at the pain. It felt like a thousand knives were repetitively stabbing him in the gut. "Calm down Andy, it's the last piece!" he heard an unfamiliar but very comforting voice tell him as she pulled the last piece out of his stomach. Andy was breathing heavily and fainted because of the blood loss.

Stitching Andy up was easier since he fainted after the last piece was taken out. The other four men were basically in a pile on the floor panting. Andy had put up more of a fight than they had anticipated. "Who are you anyway?" Jake asked as the woman turned around. "Oh right, sorry." She said a little flustered. "My name is Emmeline. You can call me Em for short." She said. All four of them looked her over after she took her doctors coat off and hung it up. She looked to be about Ashely's height, maybe a bit taller; she had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She had soft features and a warm and welcoming smile.

"I'm assuming that you haven't been introduced to our little…community. Welcome to Haven, Virginia." She said. "Haven?" CC said confused. "Yes, that's the name of our little town here." Emmeline said with a smile, only to be replaced with a grim look when a man came in a said that "they" were here. "You five stay here. I'll be right back." She said, trying her best to look cheerful. And she stormed off, grabbing her pistol from her belt.

"We've already payed our taxes for the month, what are you doing here." Emmeline sat at the familiar soldier. Oh Emmy, how you've fallen, running around in the wild with these _rats_. You can do SO much better." The burly man stated on top pf a horse. "Takes a rat to know a rat Samuel." She regretted saying that, because Samuel was now holding her down on the ground with his foot shoved into her face. She couldn't escape. Samuel was 6'5", 230 lbs. and full muscle. He was one of the higher generals, and a long time ago, a good friend. As Emmeline started to push up against his forceful foot, he just stomped it back. She hadn't noticed that the four men of the former band Black Veil Brides were watching in terror as the so kind woman had a foot in her face.

"GET OFF HER YOU APE!" a low voice shouted from the hospital, everyone looked over, surprised to see a very pale Andy leaning on the wall holding his side where his would was. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the Black Veil Brides. Just, weak, and not surrounded by thousands of fans." Andy was surprised at the man who was stomping the face of a rater attractive woman. "She must have buttered you five up. I hate that about you Emmy." Samuel said. "Don't. Call. Me. Emmy!" Em said as she knocked him to the side and pinned him with her entire body while pointing her Glock pistol at his forehead. "Man, have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're about to kill someone?" Samuel said in a mocking tone as Emmeline became more enraged. "ENOUGH" a voice shouted that Emmeline never wanted to hear again. She turned her head to her once close friend, her comrade, her former leader. "Luke…" Emmeline said in a hushed voice, surprised that that scum would even come out of the capital. "Oh my sweet rebel Emmeline Shirley. How've you been?" Luke said. "Rebel?" Ashley said while holding Andy so he could see. "Yes, Ashley, she. Is a rebel. This, is a rebel camp, She, is the leader of the rebel forces, and you five, don't belong here." He said. "This woman is a traitor to the New World. She leaked information to our enemies and was punished. Come with me, and you can live in clean houses, and have all the luxuries you want in the capital." Luke said with a sinister grin. Emmeline looked over to the five men in terror, now that they've found her out. "If you know where she is…." Andy said, "…then why haven't you killed her yet?" Luke looked a bit shocked, and so did Emmeline. "Because, I still love her, and she should live with the guilt of betrayal." Emmeline got up. "Leave Luke. Or I'll shoot." Emmeline said while cocking the gun that was still pointed at Samuel. "Go right ahead, I have more generals." Luke said, while soldiers, the soldiers that were chasing the five men who had been there for less than 3 hours surrounded her and Samuel. "Alright." She said, and then she pointed the gun at Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Andy, run…" Juliet said in a whisper"…leave me behind…if you stay, well both end up dead." "NO! I'm not leaving you!" Andy said to his love, his everything, she then pushed him out the door and shut it. Andy banged on the door. And then the screams came "JULIET!"_

Andy woke up in a comfortable bed, with a cold sweat all over his skin. He was shaking at the thought of her…then out of nowhere Ashley was hugging him. "It's okay Andy…" He says softly trying his best to comfort his friend. Jake, CC, and Jinxx were suddenly sitting next to the broken Andy, hugging him, which helped him to relax. "What happened? I heard screams from my office!" a woman ran in, it was Emmeline. This was the first time Andy actually got a good look at the woman who saved him. She had long brown hair and a green bang; she had beautiful forest green eyes, and small but full pink lips. She was beautiful

"…I'm okay guys, thanks..." Andy said as the four other men got up so Emmeline could check on Andy's wounds. It opened up a bit, but not enough for Emmeline to have to redo the stitches. "Don't push yourself Andy, you're healing." She said with a kind voice, opposite of the terrifying woman he saw a few hours ago. "Care to explain what the hell happened a few hours ago?!" Ashley said while grabbing Emmeline by the cuff. "REBEL LEADER?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He was enraged about the whole situation, only because Andy could've got hurt again. "Calm down Ashley. I'll explain once you let go of me." She said calmly. Her voice was soothing to Andy, and the rest of the band since not only Ashley calmed down, but the rest of the guys did as well.

"One year after the blackout, The New World took over America, I was second in command of the army. Luke was my best friend, he was practically my brother. Three years after he took control, I leaked information to our enemies because I no longer agreed with his actions or his morals. So I told the enemy our plans, he never suspected me until I got caught. To show that it wouldn't be tolerated…." She stopped, as if the memory pained her, Andy could tell that it did. "…..he killed my mother in front of me and my father. Then….he tortured me. I have so many scars that I can't count…a few months later, me, my dad, my fiancée who was also imprisoned, and others who stood against Luke escaped. But…" she stopped, she looked up from the ground and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "He shot Finn….my fiancée….he didn't make it…" At this point, Andy got up, as painful as it was, and hugged her. Everyone was shocked at the display of affection. Emmeline, because she didn't know this man at all, the other four men, because of what happened to Andy a few weeks ago. Andy let go and said, "I'm sorry…" "It's okay, just still hurts a bit. But, the past is the past, and nothing can change that, I can only move on."

This touched Andy, so much that he asked her to stay a bit after she had shown the rest of the band to their rooms. "You told your story…" He said. "…Now it's my turn" he said quietly.

"Since you're a fan of my band, you probably know about Juliet." It hurt him to say her name, Emmeline nodded; she had always thought they were so adorable together. "Anyway, we stayed together after the black out, hell, we got married last year." "Congrats" Emmeline said, she seems genuinely happy for the man. "It was good for a long time. Then we decided to go back to Cincinnati, all 6 of us, and when we got there…" he stopped for a second to recompose himself.

"Andy, you don't have to finish if you don't want to right now…" she said, she was now sitting next to him on the bed. She held his hand to comfort him, it's what her dad did after both Finn and her mother died. It seemed to work. He relaxed in her grip. "The soldiers that were here today…..were a part of the same army…and they didn't like us…so…thy hunted us down…." Emmeline gasped, he didn't need to say anything, she just knew. This was the point that Andy was in tears. Emmeline just sat there and comforted him. He felt better in her arms. There was something about her that was so familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Once he had calmed down completely, he realized how tired he was. "Well, it's late, and I need to talk to the others tomorrow about what to do."

All of a sudden Emmeline was climbing over Andy, and boy was he flustered."W-ww-what are you doing?!" He stammered while trying to cover his crimson colored face. "What? This is MY bed after all." She said calmly, now she was on the other side e of Andy. Before he could ask, she simply said, "My room was the closest to where you had fainted, I didn't know where else to put you. Anyway, Night." She said and she turned the light off. Just like that. Andy was dumbfounded at his situation; he had shared a bed with tons of girls, so why did this girl make him nervous?

He stayed up thinking about it for an hour or two until sheep overtook him. He seemed peaceful, and he dreamed of the Blackout never happening, and Juliet still alive.

Andy woke up alone in the bed he had shared with his very attractive caretaker, with a sweet, bitter smell that he recognized and loved.

"So, when do you think sleeping beauty is going to get up.?" Ashley joked while biting into a piece of bacon. "DAMN Em, you're a great cook!" Thanks!" Em shouted from the kitchen, she came into the living room with 6 mugs, 5 filled with coffee, and one filled with tea for her. She never like the taste of coffee, even with 10 packs of sugar it was still too bitter. "With the coffee out, I give it 5,4,3,2, and..." "COFFEE!" Out of nowhere there was a blob of black swiping a mug away and sitting in the corner like Gollum from the Lord of The Rings literally chugging the black liquid down. "MOOOOOORREEEE" He said sounding like a zombie saying , I took his mug and poured him some more. "Oh sweet Jesus am I happy right now." He sighed after another swig of the bitter drink. "I'm glad to see you're back to normal man." CC said over a pancake. "Who cooked?" Andy asked taking a bite of bacon he stole from Jake. Everyone pointed to Em. "You. Are an amazing cook." He said while pointing the bacon at me. "Anyway, now that you're all here. I'm going to give you an offer."


End file.
